


30 Day writing Challenge Day One- Getting Lost somewhere

by gaykatsudononice (JohnAegyobert)



Series: 30-Day Viktuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, M/M, VictUuri, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Viktor with a K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAegyobert/pseuds/gaykatsudononice
Summary: Viktor wants to take Yuuri somewhere nice, but ends up getting them lost along the way.





	30 Day writing Challenge Day One- Getting Lost somewhere

“Viktor! Are you sure you know where we’re going? I think we passed this bookstore like, seven times already.” Yuuri frowns from where he is following behind Viktor, bags of things they bought while they explored the town clutched tightly in his hands. They had been walking around looking for a hole in the wall store that Viktor assured him had some of the coolest items he had ever seen, and that he had been there before the last time he came here for a competition.

“Of course my Yuuri! I know this town like the back of my hand. This is my third time being here and I go out every time!”

“To this exact place?”

“Well… no, but-”

“Viktor! Please admit you’re lost! Just call Yuri or Chris I’m sure they can find us.”

Viktor seems a bit put off but sighs, crystal tears building in his eyes as he pulls out his phone.

“V-Viktor! Are you crying?” Viktor frowns and turns away, lips pursed and cheeks puffed up.

“I just wanted to take you somewhere special. It’s just been a while and I know I could find the place if I just had a bit more time…” Yuuri comes over, gently brushing the hair out of Viktors eyes, cupping his cheek and running his thumb over his cheekbone.

“...Okay. We can look for another ten minutes but if we don’t find it please just call someone so we’re not lost all night…” He smiles as Viktor gives him a big heart-shaped smile and takes his hand, leading him.

Viktor ends up swallowing his pride long enough to ask someone where they should go and it turns out he was stopping a block early to turn right! Viktor ends up eventually finding the place thanks to the bit of help and they both end up having a nice, enjoyable evening and Yuuri admits that even the walking around had been nice. They wouldn’t have seen all the neat shops if they hadn’t. As usual, any date with Viktor, no matter how awry it goes, is a perfect one, and Yuuri wouldn’t have changed one thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while but I want to get started up again. I decided to do a 30 day challenge so I could get get back into it, so they won't all be great or long but I want to get this going again.


End file.
